


Once Again

by lannisterofslytherin



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Memories, Reincarnation AU, meddling siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterofslytherin/pseuds/lannisterofslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus thought he would always find her, until in one life he didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_wings/gifts).



> Au reincarnation, some themes are taken from TVD universe  
> I tried to do vulnerable/hurt Klaus but I'm not that great with it I usually do fluff, I hope you enjoy anyway!

Reincarnation: the theory that a soul can be rebirthed into another body in a different lifetime. It was thought by many to be a myth nonetheless Klaus knew it was true. How could he pretend it didn’t exist when he had lived thousands of lives, Klaus could not remember where he began and he did not know where he would end but denying the truth was impossible. While he may not remember everything from each of his lives, he could never forget Caroline. They did not meet in every life but she was in his earliest memories and in all of his favourite lifetimes. Together they watched the pyramids be built in Egypt, the Shang Dynasty flourishing in China, the Roman Empire rise and fall, and they saw great devastation when the Library of Alexandria burnt down, when the Mayan empire collapsed and the Vikings invaded. They lived together, they died together, sometimes they missed each other or were born too far apart but nothing could prepare Klaus for what was to come in the 11th century.

 

~

 

Remembering your past lives did not mean that you didn't feel anything for your friends or family in your current time, quite often you would meet the same souls, although they would never remember it. So when Klaus' brother Henrik was killed by a werewolf attack, Klaus was devastated. It was his fault, he was older, he knew the werewolves were dangerous and yet he took Henrik to watch. He prayed to all the gods he had ever known to not meet Caroline in this lifetime, how could she love someone so filled with grief that caused his own brother to die. As the centuries came and passed his one wish was that he could take that prayer back. The trickster god Loki must have heard him because his prayer came true but in the worst possible way. But how could Klaus predict Mikael turning his remaining family into demonic creatures who would later be called vampires. 

As the years passed, Klaus finally understand what immortality meant for him and Caroline; that he would have to watch Caroline live and die while he stayed in the same body at the same age forever. He vowed he would find Caroline and protect her for as long as he was able to. This vow brought happiness into Klaus’s life, knowing that with his new found strength and speed he would be able to keep Caroline safe for eternity in all of her lives. His resolve began to crumble as he never found her, he began to worry when several centuries passed as he had never gone this long without seeing her face. One day he spotted her in Italy, the age of the black plague had arrived and people were doing anything for a cure, something the Mikaelson family took advantage of. He was meeting a wealthy noble when he spotted her through a window of an infirmary. He froze, unable to focus with thoughts rushing through his head, was it really her? After all this time? Would she remember him?

He entered the building and ran to her side only to find her no longer breathing. In a rage he killed everyone in the infirmary, blaming them for allowing his love to die. Klaus was devastated and the anger he felt at the universe would not stop for many years. He didn’t connect the occurrence to his wish, humans were dying everywhere from the plague, Caroline was just another one, she couldn’t be saved. It wasn't until the next time he saw Caroline only for her to be dead once he reached her side, that he started to believe he was being punished for his evil doings. It kept happening over and over again, in different times and in different places. He found her on a boat to the Americas dead from disease, next during the French revolution right before a guillotine took off her head, during the first English arrivals to Australia only for her to die of starvation, a waitress in Greece only for her to be shot at my soldiers during the war. Klaus could not understand why Caroline would die as soon as he was near. He did not think about what he asked for all those centuries ago. As a reincarnate asking to not meet their soultmate during one lifetime is one thing, but if you never die, how would he ever meet her again in another life. 

 

~

 

Once Klaus realised this, he isolated himself from the rest of the world, he would not watch Caroline die again. The nomad life suited Klaus but 1000 years after the death of his brother he felt an inexplicable need return to the location, a small town now known as Mystic Falls. He was sitting by Henrik’s grave, something his family installed in the last few centuries only to see a familiar blonde sitting a row away sobbing in front of a grave.

Klaus’s heart sunk, he couldn’t watch this, he couldn’t see her die in front of him again, not today, not so soon after the anniversary of Henriks death. He quickly made a move to leave as fast as possible when she turned and looked at him.

Her voice called out and she wiped at the tears running down her face, “Sorry am I disturbing you?”

He stopped moving to reply, his anxiety increasing with every moment he stayed near her, “No, I was just surprised to see anyone else here. It’s not the most common place to be buried these days.”

She stifled another sob, “Yeah my mother was a bit like that, one of the founding families and all that. She wanted to be buried around all of her family, “to preserve history”. I just wanted her to be alive.”

Ignoring the voice in his head telling him to leave, he moved towards Caroline and sat down next to her, “What happened to her?”

Caroline began to talk about how her mother had cancer and they tried multiple different things only for her body to shut down once and for all. She continued to talk about her mum’s life, she seemed to relax into the ground, and a sense of calmness appeared to befall her. This suprised him as he wasn't used to people being comfortable around him and yet here sat this women, bearing her heart to a complete stranger. It was during this time that Klaus realised something, Caroline had no heartbeat. Not knowing what to do with the information and what it would mean for them he quickly made his excuses and left. Her expression changed from serene to confused and while he hated to leave her in her state of grief, he had to get away.

He got out his phone and dialed.

“Nik, what do you need?”

“She’s here. She’s here and she’s a vampire.”

“Where are you? I’m coming.”

“Mystic Falls. I’m heading to the house.”

 

~

 

Klaus was sitting by the fireplace sketching when Rebekah storms through the door.

“Where is she?” she questioned.

“I assume home by now, I didn’t take her with me.”

“Why not? Nik, I know you. This is your dream come true. Your soulmate. You reincarnate. So why are you not with her.”

“She doesn’t remember me,” he stated.

“What?” Rebekah confusedly asks.

“SHE DOESN’T REMEMBER ME!” Klaus yelled, throwing his book into the fireplace, “One wish and I’ve ruined everything. She doesn’t even remember me.” 

Rebekah moved towards him, putting her arms around him and holding him tight, “You haven’t ruined everything. There is no way you could have known what would happen. If she can’t remember you make new memories. She isn’t dead this time; you can truly have forever. She can become part of our forever and always.”

“We can’t always have everything we want; I don’t deserve her after all I’ve done.”

Rebekah left Klaus in the living room, promising herself that she would find Caroline and do whatever she could to help her brother.

 

~

 

Rebekah’s first stop is to find out more about the town and Caroline, she finds another vampire called Enzo and compels him to tell her everything he knows about Caroline.

“She’s sweet, loyal to a fault, has bad luck with boys but is incredibly strong. She has been through a lot and everyone discounts her skills and then she saves everyone in the end.”

“Where can I find her?” she demanded.

Surprisingly enough he resists answering her question.

“What do you want with Caroline?” he asked, straining against the compulsion, not wanting to give away anything that could harm Caroline.

“Nothing malicious, I’ve heard great things and I think its long past time that we met.”

“Long past time? How old are you exactly? How can you compel me?”

Rebekah threw her head back and laughed. She could keep this one around, “Oh sweet summer child, a lady never reveals her secrets. Now how about we go have a drink? I have a feeling Caroline may be there.”

 

~

 

Caroline is sitting by the bar when all of a sudden a blonde is sitting next to her ordering a drink from Matt. Her accent reminded her of the man from this morning and the horribly mortifying incident. How could she embarrass herself so much! Spilling all of her problems onto some guy she had never met? He probably didn’t have anywhere to go he was just too kind to say she was weird. This is why she wanted to turn her emotions off. They were all over the place and the switch would just be so easy, but she promised Bonnie that she wouldn’t and there isn’t anything she wouldn’t do for her best friend. 

The new stranger suddenly handed her a shot, clinked their glasses together and downed it faster than normal, “The boys around here delicious, how do you resist?” Before turning to Matt and compelling him to not ask for ID.

Caroline grabbed the strangers arm quickly causing her eyes to widen in shock at Caroline's strength “You can’t do that here, these are good people and they know about vampires.”

She let the woman go to quickly round on Matt, “And you, where is your vervain? I told you to keep it on you at all times.”

Matt looked sufficiently scolded before he lets her know that he does have it on him, but she told him the best way to stay alive around unknown vampires was to just go along with what they said unless it put him in danger.

Rebekah watched the interaction, trying to suss out if there is anything more than a brotherly/sisterly bond between the two. 

“Well,” Rebekah starts slowly, interrupting Carolines and Matts conversation, “If everyone knows about vampires why don’t you all come over to my house for a party tonight, I’m new to town and I want to meet everyone, invite your friends!”

“I don’t think..” Caroline begins before Matt and Enzo cut her off.

“We’ll be there.”

“Great see you at 7,” replies Rebekah, writing down the address and then leaving the bar quickly before Caroline has a chance to change her answer.

“What the hell guys!” Caroline exclaims, I wanted to have a quiet night in, not go to a party. Anyway she tried to compel you so who knows what she is really like.”

Matt looks at Caroline, his face softened, “You know I wouldn’t do anything if I thought it would hurt you. It’s been months Caroline and you haven’t been out once. Just come out for tonight to try and take your mind off things, it doesn’t have to be for very long.”

“Fine,” she answers quickly, stealing Enzo’s drink and gulping it down quickly, “but you both owe me.”

 

~

 

Caroline had been sitting in her car in front of the Rebekah’s mansion, yes a freaking mansion, for the last 10 minutes, trying to work up the courage to get out. A knock on her window startled her and she looked up to see a familiar face.

“Kol?” she exclaimed loudly, “What are you doing here?”

“Well sweetheart that is a long story, and I’m not sure I have time to tell it all. I hear you’ve met my siblings, and from what I hear you’ve made quite the impression.”

“Don’t tell me Rebekah is your sister? She tried to compel my friend!”

“Ah, well she doesn’t always make the best impression on people but she does mean well most of the time. Speaking of friends, where is lovely Bonnie this evening, I haven’t seen her since your college days,” Kol asked, smiling to himself at the thought of seeing Bonnie again.

“She was planning on coming later but I’m not sure she’ll stay long with you here,” Caroline answers, although not really knowing if that is the truth or not. Kol and Bonnie’s relationship was a constant back and forth and it was hard to keep up with.

“Oh hush, Bonnie adores me, who wouldn’t with this lovely accent”, he continues, walking towards the entrance with Caroline. He opens to the door and the man from earlier today was standing on the other side of the room, his face frozen in shock. Kol sees this and laughs before turning to Caroline, holding her face in his hands and looking her in the eyes. 

“That reminds me my sweet. Remember.”

Caroline stands frozen as memories of all of her past lives come rushing towards her, remembering all of her friends and family throughout time and Klaus, his face was always there. How painful it must have been to see her and she not remember who he was. She sees him coming towards her before the world goes black.

Later she opens her eyes to see Klaus’s worried face looking at her, his face breaks into a smile when he sees that she is now awake. She stands up, ignoring his outstretched hand as she shuffles through memories of their lives. The last few she remembers him in she only has memories of brief glances at his face before she dies and is then reborn. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Niklaus. And after that remind me to kill Kol”

“I volunteer to help with that,” he answers.

 

~

 

Elijah arrived to the family gathering late, it had been a long time since he’d been to Mystic Falls so he decided he would take a look around the small town where he was born to see how much had changed. It was only when he arrived at the house to see drunk humans and vampires all over the yard that he was reminded why he didn’t like family gatherings that Rebekah organised.

He entered the house and found Rebekah in the kitchen, adding way too much alcohol for human consumption to the punch.

“Why am I not surprised?” he asked amused.

“What? I have a feeling we will be here for a while so I thought it was a good idea if I went and made some new friends,” she answered as she finished pouring a bottle of vodka in.

“The way this party is going I don’t think anyone is going to remember anything the next day,” he said, moving himself out of the way in time for a boy in a jock jersey to throw up in the sink, “Where is Klaus? Weren’t we all supposed to be meeting Caroline?”

“I mean you can go talk to them now. They are in the study, but I’d watch your head, I tried to enter earlier and had a chair thrown at me.”

Elijah contemplates this but knowing how Klaus can behave when he loses his temper he elects to find the pair, hoping to help settle the situation before there are any escalations.  
A decision he immediately regrets when he opens the door to see his brother and the women he assumes to be Caroline naked. With a shouted “Get out” he leaves quickly, trying to purge the memory out of his mind forever. He walks down the hallway only to be asked by a boy where Caroline was.

“You are better off not knowing.”

~

fin.


End file.
